


Welcome to The Hellscape

by MultiFandomJunkie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food, Food mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: The Adventures of My Sides! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [ Main Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/askthehellscape>%20The%20Ask%20Blog%20for%20my%20sides%20</a>%20and%20my%20<a%20href=)

#  Character Roster!

**Sides:**  
Logic (Chamomile/Cammie)  
Creativity (Dayton)  
Deceit (Miranda/Mandy)  
Morality (Paige)  
Anxiety (Carrie)  
Pride (Mel)  
Greed (Lillith/Lily)

**Emotions:**  
Neautral/Apathy  
Fear/Panic  
Rage

**Function Junction:**  
Sleep (Lynn/Lake)  
Endurance  
Memory


	2. Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to my Logic

Sup, im Cammie. Im Crow's Logic. Or at least im supposed to be.  
I help her not fail miserably at math, win boss fights in FF IX, keep her from staying up till' 3 am (most of the time), all that good stuff. Heres a bit about me.

1) My name is actually Chamomile, but I will **destroy** you if you call me that. 

2) I miiiiight have a itty-bitty crush on Roman 

3) Doctor Who is my favorite show, right next to Gravity Falls

4) I have a small Bill Cipher plush thing

5) I. Hate. Sleep.

So, now that you know a bit about me im gonna skedadle. Bye.


End file.
